joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulk Bogan (Oblivion/Vinesauce)
Summary Bulk Bogan is a character created by Joel for his Hard Time save file. He's said to be Hulk Hogan's distant relative and implied to be both immortal and thousands of years old. Bulk had a brother, Bob Bogan and a son called Son of Bogan. During the events of Oblivion, it is implied that this Bulk Bogan was a great ancestor of the Hard Time Bulk Bogan, although this is never completely confirmed. On his journey, Bulk would meet many allies and enemies, as he sought to stop the Oblivion crisis. He joined guilds such as the Dark Brotherhood, and the Fighter's Guild in which Bulk met his greatest enemy Maglir, who later became Bablir. After slaying Maglir, and later Mehrunes Dagon, Bulk would go on to become the new Sheogorath, Daedric prince of Madness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, far higher with Skooma | At least Low 1-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Bulk Bogan, "The Hero of Kvatch", "Champion of Cyrodil", Sheogorath Origin: Vinesauce Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Thousands of years old | Inapplicable Classification: Monk, Daedric Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Champion of Cyrodiil is an Impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of Time which exists outside of all Possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead.), Magic, Reality Warping (Using Console Commands, Bulk was capable of changing reality itself.), Soul Manipulation, Creation (Created clones of himself, and even created a clone of Maglir, naming him "Bablir".), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Using console commands, Bulk has the ability to instantly kill anyone.) Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Magical Barriers, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Capable of negating Maglir's and Sheogorath's immortality.), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (With Skooma, Bulk was capable of running at massively improved speeds, and had greater physical strength.), Invulnerability (Using Godmode, Bulk becomes immune to all forms of damage.), Summoning, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Telekinesis, Regeneration Negation, Immortality Negation (Negated the immortality of Bablir and Sheogorath, keeping both of them from regenerating or coming back to life.), Ressurection (Resurrected Bablir.), Resistance to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Curse Manipulation | All Former Powers on an unfathomably higher scale, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; Can hold himself from being Zero-Summed from the Dream through sheer force of Will), Transduality (Through CHIM, Bogan transcends all duplicity and opposition, standing above all dual concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can alter and shape the underlying structure of the Dream of the Godhead at will), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from the "Thought Realm of God", meaning the Dream of the Godhead) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, far higher with Skooma (Punched Mankar Camoran to death, who sustained a realm large enough to contain a sun. On Skooma, Bulk grows immensely more powerful.), at least Low Complex Multiverse level via Hax (Using console commands, he was able to kill Mehrunes Dagon. He also rendered Sheogorath Mortal, killing him as well.) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, far higher via Hax (Ascended to a new plain after gaining Sheogorath's powers.) | Outerverse level (Attained the state of CHIM, transcending all of existence and its boundaries, seeing the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, the Eternal I, and understood that all of existence is merely the Dream of the Godhead. Through this he recognized that Individuality illusory, and was thus erased from the 1 of Existence and the -1 of Nonexistence. However, he maintained his own being and Individuality by having the will to state "I", and proclaim himself as an Individual being on a world where all Duality is illusory. Bogan through the use of Console Commands had attained this state.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Battled Mankar Camoran and other mages, who were capable of utilizing and reactiong lightning based spells.), Immeasurable via Skooma (After consuming a large amount of Skooma, Bulk ran so fast, the world wasn't able to load fast enough to keep up with him.) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the Shivering Isles (Gained the power of Sheogorarth.) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | At least Low Complex Multiversal | Outerversal Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: ''' Limitless (Bulk Bogan never needs to sleep.) | Limitless | Limitless '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Spells. | High Hyperversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The Bands of Kwang Lao, and a large dumbell | A gun | A gun Intelligence: Gifted (Very good at punching things.), Below average human with Skooma (Had an intelligence score of 0 after consuming too much Skooma.) | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bulk Bogan developed a fear of big cats, and is easily angered. When consuming large amounts of Skooma, he becomes dumb as a rock. | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Bogan Spin:' A move Bulk demonstrated against his ultimate battle against Bablir, in which he spins. *'The Bogan Roll:' A move in which he rolls, also used against Bablir. *'Console Commands:' A forbidden technique in which he accesses the powers of the gods. This makes him able to manipulate the world as he sees fit. Key: Bulk Bogan | Sheogorath | CHIM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Vinesauce Category:Vinewrestle Category:Vineverse Category:Elder scrolls Category:Characters